Imperfect flower
by Mikuday-chan
Summary: Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga, apodado por muchos el "genio Hyuga". Yo creía que mi existencia era despreciable y sin sentido... Pero todo cambió cuando lo conocí (Yaoi, Nejisasu, mas advertencias adentro)


**Bien, hola a todas chicas! (y chicos si alguno lee esto xD) He vuelto a Fanfiction con un Nejisasu, pues una amiga luego de leer mi fic Nejisasu, me preguntó si lo continuaría y hoy me decidí a escribirlo.**

**Debo mencionar que está escrito desde la perspectiva de Neji (y que como estoy medio fumada, el vive con Hinata, Hanabi y Hiashi, además de que entrena con este ultimo xD), está ubicado cronológicamente desde antes de la final de los exámenes chunnin hasta que Sasuke deserta de Konoha y luego pasa a los acontecimientos de shippuden. Además de que estoy escribiendo desde mi tablet, así que disculpen si no se notan bien los cambios de escena y los posibles HORRORES ortográficos. Debo decir que en cada capítulo haré una referencia a algo, y quién descubra de qué es la referencia primero le haré un fan art a mano del chico que quiera de Naruto (¡SOLO CHICOS! Mis chicas salen horrible :c) respecto al título, es porque tenía la canción en la cabeza xD**

Aclaraciones: -Diálogos-

**.::Cambios de escena::.**

**Advertencias: yaoi, Nejisasu, insinuaciones de Orosasu y Nejihina, personajes algo OOC, discriminación por parte de varios personajes hacia Sakura, lime, posiblemente gore, quizás lemon (aun no decido los dos últimos)**

**No es necesario aclarar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pues de ser así ni Deidara ni Neji estarían muertos (SPOILER! xD), Naruto y Hinata serian novios desde el principio, Sakura habría muerto en la pelea contra Haku y Zabusa, Sasuke y Karin estarían juntos, el jutsu sexy de chico con chico estaría en el anime y Haku estaría vivo... Pero tristemente son de Kishimoto.**

**Este fic va dedicado a Sakurayuuki, esto es por y para ti linda ;)**

**Además quiero agradecerles a mis amigas Ada y Andrea por ayudarme cuando me atascaba en la trama.**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura :3 **

**.::Konoha, mansión Hyuga, 14 días antes de las rondas finales de los exámenes chunnin::.**

Allí estaba yo, acostado en mi futón dando vueltas sobre mi mismo intentando dormir. Necesitaba hacerlo, pero algo no me permitía conciliar el sueño, aun cuando era consciente de que debía dormir para poder concentrarme en mi entrenamiento. Y todo por culpa de ese chico... Lo conocí el día de la primera parte de los exámenes chunnin y, por una razón que desconozco, un impulso me obligó a preguntarle su nombre. Y desde hace unos 16 días, en las preliminares de los exámenes chunnin, luego de verlo pelear cuando estaba muy debilitado y ganar no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Así es, me refiero a Sasuke Uchiha, ese chico de cabello negro azulado, ojos negros y hermosa piel blanca que hace que todas las chicas se vuelvan locas con sólo dirigirles una mirada.

Gruñí por lo bajo algo fastidiado, me levanté y salí de mi habitación para luego dirigirme al patio de la mansión Hyuga a dar una vuelta e intentar despejarme un poco. Cuando llegué casi me da un susto de muerte al ver a Hinata sentada, viendo la luna llena embobada. Intenté irme a mi habitación sin que ella me notara, porque iba vestido con una camiseta muy pegada al cuerpo y unos shorts. Cuando me día la vuelta para regresar, escuché que me llamaba.

-Neji?- Dijo ella.

-Si, Hinata-sama?- Respondí con frialdad.

-No puedes dormir, ¿verdad?- Me dijo, yo sólo asentí levemente con la cabeza. Ella siguió hablando-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, no me molesta que estés cerca.

-No importa, de todos modos solo quería tomar algo de aire fresco-Le dije y me fui a mi habitación.

Al llegar me acosté de nuevo, pero solo pude pensar en el mientras veía la luna a través de la ventana de mi habitación, susurrando su nombre de vez en cuando hasta que me quedé dormido, un par de horas antes del amanecer.

A las 6 a.m me desperté muy cansado por lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior. Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí y fui a desayunar rápidamente. Luego me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento para empezar a entrenar con mi tío. Durante un rato no hice más que dar puños y patadas al aire. Intenté mantenerme concentrado en el entrenamiento y no pensar en Sasuke, pero el aparecía continuamente en mis pensamientos aunque intentara mantenerle alejado. Parece que me distraje mientras entrenaba, porque él me pidió que detuviera los golpes y me ordenó sentarme en el piso, para luego sentarse a mi lado y empezar a hablarme.

- Neji, ¿estás bien?- Me preguntó, sorprendiéndome mucho. El nunca se había preocupado por mi bienestar.

- Si Hiashi-sama, no se preocupe por mí.

- ¿Estás seguro? Desde hace unos días estás actuando un poco extraño... Desde el día de las preliminares de los exámenes chunnin para ser exactos.- Un sonrojo muy notable se apoderó de mis mejillas inmediatamente, y con mi piel tan blanca se notaba aún más.

-N-no me pasa nada Hiashi-sama, estoy perfectamente.- le respondí volteando un poco la cara para que no viera el sonrojo que estaba en mis mejillas. El sólo se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, y luego dijo.

-Es que acaso...- Su mirada se ensombreció por un momento y luego añadió - Te... Te gusta Hinata?

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y por poco me caí de espaldas. ¿Hinata y yo? ¡Pero si somos primos! ¿Cómo puede ocurrírsele algo como eso a mi tío?

-Por supuesto que no Hiashi-sama...- Pude sentir como él me miraba algo molesto y añadí rápidamente - Es decir, no me refiero a que Hinata-sama no sea una chica linda, pero en todo caso tampoco sería posible algo entre nosotros... Somos primos al fin y al cabo.

- Entre los Hyuga el incesto es aceptado, deberías saberlo.- Luego de decir eso, me indicó que continuara entrenando. Así pasó el resto del día, cada cierto tiempo me dejaba solo para ir a entrenar con Hinata y Hanabi como siempre.

A las 8 p.m dejamos de entrenar, me fui a mi habitación a buscar ropa limpia, me di un baño rápido y comí algo para cenar. En todo el día las palabras de mi tío no paraban de repetirse en mi cabeza... ¿Cómo pudo si quiera imaginar que me gusta Hinata? Bueno, es verdad que durante nuestra pelea la toqué mucho, pero si no lo hacía no podía atacarla, ¿verdad? Pero no entiendo cómo demonios a él se le pudo ocurrir semejante estupidez. Si desde la muerte de mi padre solo he sentido odio hacia la rama principal del clan, ¿cómo me va a gustar alguien que sea de esa rama de la familia? Para detener tantos pensamientos me dirigí al baño y me lavé la cara con agua fría. Las gotas se deslizaban por mi rostro y mi cuello, me seque la cara y me acosté. Esa noche me dormí increíblemente rápido. Como todas las noches, Sasuke no dejaba de aparecer en mis sueños... Pero esa vez mi sueño fue especialmente extraño.

Soñé que él y lo estábamos en una colina sentados bajo un cerezo, el apoyaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo rodeaba su cintura con uno de mis brazos, como cada vez que soñaba con él, pero luego empezó a besarme apasionadamente acariciando mi pecho por encima de la ropa, para luego introducir su lengua en mi boca. Yo solo disfrutaba todo lo que hacía, correspondiendo el beso y dejándolo pasar a mi boca para luego tocar su lengua con la mía. Nos separamos por falta de aire, pero Sasuke no dejó de tocarme, sino que pasó su mano por debajo de mi camisa y empezó a tocar mis pezones, haciéndome gemir levemente. Sasuke sonrió complacido con lo que había logrado, se sentó sobre mi regazo y volvió a besarme con pasión, yo dirigí mis manos a su cintura y el rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos. Subí una de mis manos hasta llegar al borde de su camisa y, cuando estaba a punto de tocar su piel desperté muy sobresaltado, con un leve bulto entre mis piernas.

¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese? ¿Sasuke tocándome de esa manera y yo de lo más contento? Imposible, jamás pensé en Sasuke como un amante, una relación basada sólo en sexo no puede durar nada. Un segundo después me percaté del pequeño problema que había en mi entrepierna al sentir un leve dolor en esa parte de mi cuerpo.

Inmediatamente me sonroje levemente y me fui a dar un baño, me vestí y salí sigilosamente de casa, aunque fueran las doce de la noche nadie iba a ir a intentar matarme o algo por el estilo, no estamos en ese país en el que hacen puras novelas, de bandera tricolor y que tiene como 4 miss universo del que leí en un libro como para que me pase eso. Di un par de vueltas por el área en donde está ubicada la mansión Hyuga y luego me fui más lejos, pasé cerca de Ichiraku Ramen, cerca de la tienda de dangos y seguí caminando un rato hasta llegar a casa de Sasuke. Dios sabrá por qué fui inconscientemente a su casa, solo fui allí. No me atrevía a hacer nada. Si me iba, no podría estar tranquilo con mi mismo; si tocaba, el se molestaría y me cerrará la puerta en la cara. Al fin y al cabo, si un chico que conocí hace unas 2 semanas tocara a mi puerta a las doce de la noche, eso haría yo. Acabé por irme a un parque cercano a dar una vuelta, evitando encontrarme cerca de esa casa, la de mis sueños y mis pesadillas, aquella en la que el ser más amado para mí pasaba su día a día, esa casa en la que ansiaba estar algún día a su lado...

Tan perdido en mis pensamientos estaba que no vi por donde iba y me tropecé con alguien.

-Oye, fíjate por dónde vas- Esa voz... Podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar. Era Sasuke, definitivamente.

- ¿Uchiha? ¿Qué haces aquí a éstas horas de la noche?- Le pregunté con completa curiosidad. Al fin y al cabo que no tenía idea de que podía estar haciendo el allí.

- ¿No es obvio Hyuga? Dando un paseo nocturno, es mi costumbre - El volteó a verme a la cara - ¿pero qué haces TU aquí?

- Lo mismo que tu, no podía dormir y no me iba a arriesgar a encontrarme con mi tío en la mansión si daba vueltas por allí.

- Entonces es eso... Si no puedes dormir ven a mi casa, podrías quedarte conmigo un rato - momento, ¿qué? ¿Sasuke me estaba proponiendo estar con él en su casa? No sabía cómo responder, pero reaccione lo más rápido que pude.

- De acuerdo.

- Bien, entonces vamos - Fuimos juntos a su casa, entramos y nos sentamos en la sala. Comenzamos a charlar de cosas con poca importancia, conociéndonos poco a poco y aprendiendo un poco el uno del otro hasta que se hicieron las tres de la mañana y me despedí para irme a casa. Sasuke me ofreció que me quedara en su casa esa noche, pero me negué con la excusa de que debía entrenar más tarde. Con algo de dolor en mi interior, volví a la mansión dispuesto a aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad que me brindaba el destino: definitivamente iba a acercarme a Sasuke para lograr estar con él. Durante toda la semana estuve planeando mi estrategia para lograrlo... Y el día de la final lo pondré en marcha.

Continuará...

**¿Nee? ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review que es mi manera de saber que les parece. Sé que me quedó algo corto, pero actualizaré lo más pronto que las clases me lo permitan. Sin más que decir, hasta el siguiente cap. ;)**


End file.
